A Day In The Life
by earth-and-air-4ever
Summary: AU. Smellershot. Spring Break for Smellerbee in Canada.


A/N: Smellershot One-shot that's not on my YazuKataraandTophAttack account! (and probably the last… (sweats)) Anyway. Enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own Avatar, just the AU designs. In fact, Aang, Toph, Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot own me… (sighs)

Warnings: Smellershot fluff, an OC insert (me) and AU-ness.

Summary: (sung to the tune of Springtime for Hitler, more or less) Spring Break, for Smellerbee, in Canada! (is done singing).

L I N E B R E A K

The phone rang and Smellerbee's older sister, Mercutio answered it. Smellerbee oftened wondered why she called her self that. Their parents had left them when Mercutio was nine and Smellerbee seven, so they had changed names from Chikara and Namine to Mercutio and Smellerbee, in fact, Smellerbee even had a friend who had lost his parents and was giving out the name Longshot to everybody instead of Paul, his real name.

At least Mercutio and Smellerbee's Mom and Dad were filthy sticking rich, so the inheritance was finally their's, now that Mercutio was eighteen.

Mercutio was a blonde, skinny girl, with bright blue eyes and a strange obsession with sharp things and tazers. She was currently wearing a blue shirt with the Superman logo on it and jeans held up with a belt. Her feet had no shoes or socks on, and she was quite all right with that, actually.

"Oh, hi Longshot. Yeah, she's here. How's the orphanage? Yeah, we can't wait either… yay for adoption, huh? Well, yeah… I'm glad. I'll get her," Mercutio said into the phone. She walked up the spiral steps to Smellerbee's room, where music was blasting very loudly. Mercutio sighed and rang the buzzer on Smellerbee's door. The music was silenced and Smellerbee opened the door. She was wearing a black tanktop under a black mesh t-shirt and jeans, with her short brown hair under a baseball cap.

"Longshot," Mercutio said, handing her the phone.

Smellerbee smiled and took the phone from her, closing the door silently behind her.

"Hey, Longshot," Mercutio heard her say.

L I N E B R E A K

Smellerbee put the phone back on its cradle and sat next to her sister, who was drinking an Ensure® and watching cartoons on the TV.

"You wascaly wabbit!" Elmer Fudd was shouting as Bugs once again fooled him into shooting himself.

Smellerbee giggled, "Longshot is coming over in a few minutes."

"For how long?"

"5 ish?" Smellerbee replied, shrugging.

"As long as I can order pizza in piece when he's gone," Mercutio said sternly.

Smellerbee punched her arm, "You mean as long as he's gone by dinner, right?"

Mercutio shrugged, "Maybe…" she replied innocently.

Smellerbee shook her head and tried to grab the remote from her older sister, who held it up quite out of reach for the sixteen-year-old, "Merry!" Smellerbee shouted.

"My TV watching time, 'Bee," Mercutio replied, flipping to the Disney Channel, where Hannah Montana was showing.

"So… Becca wants to ride the Olley Trolley… huh?" Oliver asked an indifferent Lilly and Miley.

"I love this one!" Smellerbee yelled, stopping Mercutio from changing the channel.

"Good, 'cause we're watching this one until Longshot gets here."

The show ended and the doorbell rang. Smellerbee got up quickly and ran down the steps to the foyer before they're maid, Julie, could open the door. Smellerbee opened it instead.

"Hi Longshot! Come on in!" Smellerbee said, almost squealing.

"Hey, Smellerbee," Longshot replied, walking into the foyer and taking off his shoes.

They walked up the steps to the living room, where Mercutio was getting up to go elsewhere in the vast house.

"You don't have to leave, Merry," Smellerbee told her.

Mercutio shook her head, "No… I'll leave you two alone… I have to call Jet anyway about the adoption forms."

Longshot nodded, remembering he was about to become part of Mercutio and Smellerbee's family.

"Okay!" Smellerbee replied as Mercutio went up the stairs to her own bedroom.

"She's really just going upstairs to call Jet and ask him out," Smellerbee murmured to Longshot who chuckled.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No, you?"

"Nope! Been waiting for you!"

Longshot blushed as he followed his friend into the kitchen.

Smellerbee opened the refrigerator door and looked in it, "How about meat and crackers? Oh! And a salad because veggies are good for you."

"Sounds great," Longshot replied, sitting down on one of the bar stools next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Smellerbee took out the shaved ham and the salad and turned to look at Longshot… and ended up staring at him. He was a tall, lanky 16-year-old, with almost onyx black eyes and black hair that was always manageable. He wore it under a baseball cap today, along with a red sweater and jeans. It was a cool spring day, but it was quite warm in Smellerbee's mansion.

"Umm… 'Bee, are you okay?" Longshot asked.

"I… I like salad…(1)" Smellerbee said, looking at the bowl of salad in her right hand.

Longshot chuckled again, "Really? Yesterday you told me you hated salad."

Smellerbee blushed and turned away quickly to get two plates out and arrange the crackers and meat on them.

When she was done she joined Longshot at the island counter.

Smellerbee ate slowly, mulling her sudden warm feeling as she sat next her best friend in the entire world. Longshot was quite hungry, and so ate quickly. When he had finished, he was still hungry.

He looked over at Smellerbee's plate and crept a hand over to the meat that was still on her plate.

She slapped his hand away playfully, "THAT'S MY MEAT! DON'T TOUCH IT! (2)"

Longshot waved his hand in front of his face while blowing on it, "Ow! What is Merry teaching you?"

"How to totally kill people if they touch me," Smellerbee replied, smirking. She gulped her meat up in one bite and took both plates to the dishwasher pile.

"What now?" Longshot asked.

"Let's go up to my room and listen to music and stuff!" Smellerbee replied, grabbing his hand. He blushed and allowed himself to be dragged up the steps.

Once in her room he looked around. It hadn't changed much since yesterday. It was still a mess with shirts and shoes and pants and often bras and underwear on the floor. A notebook lay on the floor and he picked it up and flipped through it. It was just school stuff. In the front pocket was a piece of paper titled "Queen Mab Speech" and such notes as "MercutioCool" and "British Accent?" (3)

"Oh! Can you help me with my monologue for English?" Smellerbee asked, seeing Longshot with her notebook.

"Sure… shoot."

"Oh, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife and comes in no shape bigger that an agate stone, on the forefinger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomi athwart men's noses as they lie asleep. Her chariot is an empty hazelnut, made by the joiner squirrel or old grub (time out of mind the fairies coachmakers) and… and…"(4)

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again." Longshot read, "You cut a lot of the speech out…"

"It had to be 20 lines… and that one comes out to about 23 lines of text," Smellerbee replied.

Longshot nodded and put the notebook back on the floor.

Smellerbee put in her The Looking Glass Wars Soundtrack (5) into her giant stereo system and sat down to listen. Longshot stayed standing. When the music started Longshot got an idea. He took Smellerbee's hand and helped her up. She looked at him with one eyebrow cocked as he put her hand on his hip, and his hand on hers, and took her other hand in his. They began a strange form of hip hop and waltz.

When the CD was done, and was repeating for the fifth or sixth time, Smellerbee looked at the clock, it was about 5:30 pm ish.

"O my god! You should be getting back to the—"

Longshot stopped her with his lips on her own. She calmed down a bit and closed her eyes, her hands running through his smooth hair. He held her firmly, his hands on both hips. When they broke apart, Smellerbee continued softly, "Orphanage…"

Longshot smiled at her and nodded, "This was fun?"

"Yeah… it was," Smellerbee replied, still in her dream.

"Want to go to a movie tomorrow?"

"Like… as a date?" Smellerbee asked, blushing at the thought.

"Yeah…" Longshot replied.

"Then yes… I'd love to," Smellerbee told him.

He nodded and left the room. She heard Mercutio say goodbye to him, then the door opening and closing. She stood there for a whole minute afterwards, and then walked down the stairs and back into the living room, where Mercutio was watching Hannah Montana, again.

"You look happy…" Mercutio pointed out.

"Yeah… Longshot and I are going for a movie tomorrow… as a date…"

"Wow, you're dating your brother… kinda creepy…"

"Naw… we were all ready brother and sister before you decided to adopt him," Smellerbee said.

"Good point," Mercutio said, watching as Miley and Jake finally kissed.

Smellerbee put her hand up to her still tingling lips and smiled.

A/N: 1: It had to be said.

2: I actually said that… multiple times as Taang, my co-author, tried to steal my meat. And if you think about that, that could be kinda sick and wrong… (has random 70s CDs thrown at her.)

3: I actually have a paper like that. (sweats)

4: That's all I know of the monologue too…off hand… and I'm going to have to present that this month. (headdesk)

5: LOVE!

Toph Monster


End file.
